Nobody else why dont we
by Whydontwe.maria06100
Summary: Jamie has her heart set in L.A but what happens when she starts dating one of the boys in a boy band... will their fans love or hate her... will the relationship work out?
1. Introduction

Authors note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic of Why Don't We if you don't know who they are... well ummm I've got nothing to say to you... but anyways I do have another book about the Dolan Twins but it sucks... like really bad ... Anyways hope you enjoy ..

Jamie's POV:

I am tired of this old town. My dream is to live in LA where I can pursue my dream of being a singer. Yes a lot of people judge me and tell me that I'll never make it... I certainly won't if I believe what they say. Your only 18

years old they tell me. But I think I'm old enough and in 1 week I will be getting on a plane to LA. This little town in Wyoming will no longer hold me captive in its negativity. I think to myself while sitting in the couch half asleep. Soon my mom walks in "Hey honey how was your day?" She asks me putting the groceries down on the table besides her. "Well Mom, honestly it's been crappy." I tell her trying to be sincere. She giggles and then stares at me. "What?" I ask with a confused look on my face. "Your just so beautiful and I can't believe that your leaving in a week." She says with a shaky voice. "Aww mom don't cry it's going to be alright. Soon you'll find a boyfriend too keep you company and you can come to visit me." I say with a smile on my face. My mom has been single for the longest time. Well to be honest my dad left her afraid to ever love again. He was horrible. He would leave in the middle of the night to sneak with other woman and come home and beat my mom. After the divorce my mom has been distant among men ever since and I feel like she has just been starting to break out of her shell. "Oh honey you always make me smile even when I'm feeling down. That's one of the many things I love about you." She says wiping the tear off her face. "Well mom I've got to go. I have to find out what stuff I'm going to bring and what I'm not." I tell her walking into my room.

Mom's POV:

"Well mom I've got to go. I have to find out what stuff I'm going to bring and what I'm not." Jamie says walking towards her room. I can't believe that I'm one week my little Jamie will be living on her own in LA. I can't possibly imagine all the wonderful things she'll experience. But then again she was right. I would need to find someone to keep me company. I pick up my phone and download tinder. I make my profile.

Name: Olivia Sanchez

Date of birth/ Birthday: February 5th 1978 (making her 40 in 2018)

Interest: Biking, enjoying life, having fun

Any kids: 1 that's 18

Thanks for answering my questions remember swipe left for yes and right for no.

I close the app on my phone and think if I really wanted to do this. Of course I did I've been waiting my whole life to finally meet someone and possibly get married again. Jamie would be so happy to find out that I met someone that loves me.

Helloooo it's me again... yes I know this chapter is short but I'm just starting out... I just need ideas on what I should write about... also I'm going to try and update as much as possible I'll keep you informed about when I'll post so you guys can come check it out...Guys I have entered a book competition to get this book with more reads!!! If you want to go check it out their username is


	2. Chapter 1

Jamie's POV:

the day of the flight*

I grab my suitcases and get in the Uber to take me to the airport. We drove without saying a word and it felt like the longest car ride in the world. We finally arrived at the airport. I go through security and find my terminal where I sit down at. A couple minutes later they call my flight and I get on the plane.

I arrive in LA and take an Uber to my apartment. I walk inside and it's much bigger than I thought. I unpack all my stuff and decide to go to the pool. I put on my black and white bathing suite and head to the pool in my neighborhood complex. As I arrive to the pool I hear yelling and screaming. I turn the corner and see 5 boys pushing each other into the water. I walk inside and they all stop and stare at me as I walk to my chair. I put my stuff down and start walking into the pool. "Um hellooo?" I say looking at them. "Heyyy" they all say staring at me. "Soo um do you like need something?" I say trying to casually tell them to stop staring at me. "Noo not really... your just... um... are you sure that it's not cold" this guy with curly hair says trying to play it cool. "Yea I'm pretty sure." I say chuckling a bit.

Jacks POV:

"Yea I'm pretty sure." She says chuckling a little bit. Whoa I think to myself. She is super hot. She has curly hair just the way I like. And ughhh she's just sooo attractive (comment if you know where I got that from). After a while we stopped staring and we get ready to leave. I was too scared to ask her for her number so I just let it go for now.

Jamie's POV:

After a while the boys leave. I didn't even catch their names but I have a feeling this isn't the last that I'll hear of them. I get out of the pool with my bikini soaking wet and grab my towel to put it around my waist. I walk back to my hotel room and take a quick shower to talk to my mom.

I get out of the shower and call my mom. "Heyy mom!!" I say super happy. "Hey hun how's your first day in LA going?" She asks with a smile on her face. "Well I got here a couple hours ago and I just headed to the pool to chillax." I say. " ok hun.. Jamie I've got to tell you something." She says with a worried look on her face. " yes mom?" I say with a questioning expression. "So you know how you said that I needed to find someone to keep me company?" She says. "Yea mom... but that was like a week ago. What's going on?" I say kinda worried. "You see I signed up for tinder the dating app and I think I found the one." She says with a slight smile. "Really mom!!! That's great!! Hope you two have fun together" I say looking happy but inside I was hurt. I hang up the phone and she knows that I'm upset.

Mom: hey hun why did you hang up?

Jamie: why did you have to find someone right when I leave?

Mom: I'm sorry I don't know that you would be hurt by this

Jamie: of course I would!! I just moved and your already replacing me!!

Mom: I'm sorry hun I didn't know you felt this way.

Read

I didn't feel like answering her. So instead I just went to sleep.

Heyy limelight's!! Hope you like it!! Oh and I also might try and update everyday if I can!!


	3. Chapter 2

Jamie's POV:

I wake up and realize that it's Monday. I get dressed and eat breakfast. I dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt because I was going to try and find a manager so that I could get my carrier going.

I walk out my house and see those boys again. I just wave hi and keep walking.

I call an Uber and go to a 20 story building that said "Management" on it. I walk inside and greet the lady at the front desk. "Hello, I'm Jamie." I say. "Hi Jamie how may I help you today?" She asks. "Well I'm looking for a manager" I say. "Ok here take this and fill it out. Once you do come here and I'll let you talk to a manager that's available." She says handing me a clipboard with 2 papers. I fill in the first paper with information all about me and the second one right after about my social experiences. I finish filling in the papers and hand them to the lady at the front desk. "Ok thanks. The only manager we have available right now is Jeff. He's in room 206" she says smiling and pointing her hand towards the hallway to her left.

I walk down the hallway and read 202,204,205,206. There we go. I walk in and see a shanky old man with a wooden cane.

Jeff's POV:

As I'm sitting in my chair I hear the doorknob shake and see a young lady walk in. She has curly long hair and a beautiful bright smile which I immediately like about her. I tell her to sit down. "Hi I'm Jamie" She says holding her hand out to shake mine. I shake her hand and say "Hello Jamie I'm Jeff. So tell me exactly what your interested in becoming?" "Well I'm trying to become a solo singer. I have a lot of views and followers on Instagram, Snapchat, and other social media platforms. But they were all amateur remixes and recordings" she says looking down. "Well Jamie. I think that we can work well in the future and I hope I get to work with you. You probably have many other options for managers but I'm willing to hire you. Thanks for your time. I hope that you will pick me" I say smiling. "Thanks so much. I'll definitely think about it." She says smiling while walking out the door.

Jamie's POV:

I definitely see me working with Jeff in the future but he's not quite what I'm looking for. I walk out the building and call an Uber to take me back to my house. I get home and decide that I would just stay home and relax. I get my phone and open Instagram. I scroll through my feed and suddenly realize that I'm sooo lucky to have my fans. Without them I wouldn't be where I am today. Even though I'm not sure where I'm am. Soon I hear a knock on my door. I get up to see who it is and I see those boys from the pool. "Hello!" They say. "Oh um hi. Wanna come in" I say opening the door wider and leading them in with my hand. "Sure" they say walking in. "Wow you have a nice house" a kid says with beautiful blue eyes. "Yea no lie it really is" another one says with blonde hair. "Thanks" I say. "Well we haven't properly introduced ourself a yet have we. Unless you count the pool thing." A tall one says. "Yea umm I don't think so. That was actually very creepy." I say tilting my head to the side a bit. "Well anyways my name is Jonah" the tall one says again. "And my name is Zach." The super short one with different shoes on says. "My name is Corbyn" the one with the blonde hair says while raising his hand. "My name is Jack" the one with the super curly hair says. "Oh and my name is Daniel" the one with the dreamy blue eyes say. " ok so let me refresh my mind. Ok so your Corbyn, Daniel, Jack, Zach, and Jonah." I say pointing at each of them. "Yup basically" they say all together. "Umm ok. Nice to meet you guys all I'm Jamie by the way" I say standing there awkwardly. "Nice to meet you Jamie!" They all say. "Well we better get going" Jack says with a smile on his face. "Yea nice meeting you Jamie!" Jonah says starting to walk towards the door. "Yea bye Jamie!" The rest of them say heading out the door.

Jacks POV:

Wow. I though. I was speechless. She was stunning up close. "Hey bro" I say tapping Daniel on the shoulder. " Yea wussup bro" he says looking at me. "Wasn't she just so beautiful!" I say holding my hand close to my head. "Dudeee your 100% correct. She is super hot." He says fanning his face with his hands. I open up Instagram and look for Jamie's insta. I found it!! I follow her and shoot her a dm.

Jack: Hey Jamie it's Jack

She replies super quick I though.

Jamie: Hey Jack

Jack: It was nice meeting you officially

Jamie: Yea and not in the awkward creepy staring kinda way

Jack: Yea sorry about that

Jamie: You know what it's fine

Jack: Your cool Jamie

Jamie: Thanks and so are you

I close Instagram and head to my house.

Jamie's POV:

I close Instagram after following Jack and get ready for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I just had a feeling it was.

Heyy guys two chapters in one day!!! Pretty cool!!! Hope you guys like it!! And for those of you wondering Jamie is still mad at her mom about the tinder thing. And hopefully I'm not taking the story too fast because I don't wanna rush things.


	4. Chapter 3

Jamie's POV:

I wake up and start to get ready. Today I was going to post a remix of a song I heard and though was cool. I put on a black and white striped crop top with some black shorts and white vans. I open my window for some natural light and head into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Jacks POV:

I wake up and think about Jamie. She's all I've been thinking about lately. Anyways I get up and go straight to have breakfast. I don't really plan on doing anything today so I'm not gonna get dressed right away. Soon Daniel walks in with a tired old look on his face. "What's wrong bro?" I ask questioning him. "Dude don't you know!! It's our weekly jog thingy that Jonah makes us do." He says rolling his eyes. "Crap I just remembered!!" I say surprised. I sprint into my room and pull out some shorts and a t-shirt. It's doesn't really mater because I'm going to be running anyways. Soon everyone is ready and we all head outside.

Jamie's POV:

After I had my breakfast I walk back into my room grab out my key board and my music and sit right in front of my open window so that the natural lighting hits my face in just the right angles.

I get my camera set up and then I start my short video.

"Hey guys. Today I'm going to be doing a remix of a song... ummmm.. crap... what was it called again... well um anyways just listen and you'll get the memo. Eventually.." I say smiling. The I start playing the entry of the song on the keyboard and start singing.

Jacks POV:

Once we have done a lap around our complex we stop right in front of our house for some water. As I'm running past Jamie's house I stare at it and see her sitting at her window playing the keyboard and singing a song. After I get some water I walk a few blocks down and see that Jamie is still there. Singing. Wow I think. She has a beautiful voice. "Hey Guys come take a look at this!!" I scream down at them. They all come rushing over. "Ok now quite" I say putting a finger up to my mouth. Everyone stays quite until you all hear Corbyn say "wow damn... she's amazing!!" "Yea I know right. She really is!!" Daniel says. Soon Jonah breaks us up and we start running laps again.

Jamie's POV:

I'm singing my song and soon I hear someone yell "hey guys come take a look at this!!" I look out the window and see Jack. I quickly turn my head back and continue singing. Soon all the boys come over and start mumbling things I can't really hear. And then poof they're gone. I hurry up and finish my song and post it. I start to get some comments.

Unknown 1: wow your good!!

Unknown 2: could be better

Unknown 3 responding to Unknown 2: stfu you know that was way better than you could've done ️ but I love it Jamie!!!

Jamie.music liked unknown 3 comment

Wow. My fans are really nice. They stick up for me when I can't stick up for myself.

Jacks POV:

I really wanted to go talk to Jamie so I walked over to her house. I knocked on the door. And waited. After a little while later a beautiful woman came out and said "Oh hey Jack." I just stood there like an idiot. She was just so pretty and I couldn't stop staring at her. "Um Jack are you ok?" She asks. "Oh yea um I'm sorry. Umm hi" I say back blushing hard. She laughs and says "come on in don't be shy." I walk into the door and sit on the couch. She comes and sits next to me. "Soooo what do you want to watch." She asks me turning on the tv. "Well I didn't really come here to watch tv. I came here to ask you a question."I say looking at her. "Oh um ok. Well what do you want to know." She says putting the remote control down and looking back at me. "So you see I know we just met like 2 days ago... but like I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" I say getting ready for any disappointment that I may get. "Well um you see the thing is... I'll totally go with you!!" She says sounding disappointed at first then getting super happy. I got super happy and gave her a hug. We stayed there for what feels like forever but was really a couple seconds. It was so nice. I then get up and say "ok tomorrow at 8:30" "Alright I'll be here!" She says screaming before I close the door. Wow I think to myself. I actually did it!! I asked her on a date. And she said yes!!

Jamie's POV:

I honestly can't believe what just happened there. There was no other way that I would've done that. I was perfect. He was perfect. We were just perfect. I then walked into my room to get my clothes ready. I suddenly realize that I have no clothes good enough so I decide to go shopping. I take an Uber to the mall. I look all around and I walk into a store. I find this really cute outfit so I go try it on. It looked beautiful. It was a plain white crop top with some plaid shorts and a long plaid cardigan with some white boots and a necklace. I check out my outfit and hope that it's good enough for Jack.

I call an Uber to take me back home I just stayed there chillin until I fall asleep watching Netflix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey Guys!!! This chapter was soo good for me cause it was when Jack asks Jamie Out!!!!!! I'm Sooooo Excited for the next chapter when they actually do go in their date!!!! It's gonna be super adorable just keep reading to find out!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Jamie's POV:

I wake up and go through all the plans for today when I realize that it's my date with Jack today. I get super excited and just squeal. I get dressed in some casual clothes and decide go over to their house just to say hi.

Jack's POV:

I wake up and think about what I'm going to do with Jamie for our date today. I get up with some shorts and a t shirt to go make breakfast when I hear the door bell ring. I think it's quite unusual for someone to be coming over at 8:00 in the morning but I go and open it anyways. As soon as I open that door I just start blushing hard. It was Jamie. "Hey Jack" she said waving a hand. "Hey Jamie, how are you?" I say with slight hesitation. "I'm good. Just wanted to come over and check in everyone." She says smiling. "Yea well umm you see everyone is sleeping right now. But you can come in if you want" I say opening the door wider.

Jamie's POV:

I walk in and sit down in their kitchen watching Jack make breakfast. "Jamie?" I hear a familiar voice call as I look back. It was Daniel. "What are you doing here?" He says kinda confused. "Umm I just came in to check on you guys, but I better go" I say. "No don't go!" Someone says really fast and when I turn around I realize it was Jack. His face was super red. But I though it was cute so I laughed a little and so did Daniel. "No really I should, I'll see you tonight though!" I say getting my stuff and start heading out the door.

Daniel's POV:

As soon as Jamie left I took the opportunity to talk to Jack about her. "So bro, tell me the scoop!" I say leaning against the table. "Wha scoop!!" He says looking shocked. "Oh you know. You don't just ask girls on dates and like not tell your band mates" I say. "Ok look I'm just taking her on a date I don't even know if it'll work out" He says looking kinda disappointed. "Look bro remember we are always here for you. And plus I have a good feeling about this one." I says smiling then heading back to my room.

Jamie's POV:

Once I get home I sit on the couch turn on the tv and open Instagram on my phone. I see that Daniel has followed me so I follow him back.

Daniel: Hey Jamie! I see you and Jack are really hitting it out of the park!

Jamie: Well that's one way of putting it!

Daniel: Jamie just wanted to let you know that I feel like you too will really get along.

Jamie: Yea I have a good feeling about this too!! I just have one concern?

Daniel: Yea what is it?

Jamie: I'm scared the other boys won't like me.

Daniel: are you kidding!!! We've heard you sing before!! We all loved it!!! I'm pretty sure we all have no problem with you!!! I mean like we all love you already!!!

Jamie: aww thanks Daniel you made my day!! I knew I could always talk to you!!

I close Instagram and just chill.

I check my phone and it's 7:30 and Jack come at 8:30 to pick me up. So I figured I have 1 hour to do my make up do my hair and put my clothes on. I get ready and wait for Jack.

A couple minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I go to open it and it's Jack!! "Hey Jamie. Ready for our date!" He says smiling. "Of course!" I say hugging him. He was sooo warm.

Jack's POV:

"Of course!" She says hugging me. I stood there in shock for a second then hugged her back. She was so warm.

Hey guysss sorry I haven't posted in a while!! I was busy!! Hope you like it!!


End file.
